


Equinox

by JadeOpalAmber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, There is M/M you have been warned, We're not good writers, but they're not on Ao3, there is multiple authors lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeOpalAmber/pseuds/JadeOpalAmber
Summary: "Our path crosses each other's."+These boys earned glory in the field of sports, but can they win in the field of love?++





	Equinox

 

 

 

> "I want to watch each and every sunset with you, until we can’t anymore.”
> 
> “I love you to the moon and back.”
> 
> "I’m honestly still mad at you for liking dogs more than cats.” “That was before I met you, okay?  I like cats more now!”
> 
> “Our relationship was like an actual roller coaster. I didn’t think we would make it this far, but we did. Thank you.”
> 
> "Thank you for protecting me, and being by my side, and just- loving me in general."

 

* * *

 

Fallen crows, defeated champions, crows with clipped wings. However you call it, our first main protagonist disagrees. Karasuno’s crows were never fallen. It is just that the parent crow has left the nest, therefore the newborns have to survive on their own. That was all it was. Akiko(with the take of the name being bright child - 明子) was currently racing down the hallway to meet her long time friend, Haruto (with the take of light and soar/fly - 陽翔)  And yes, her friend has a pretty boyish name, get over it. The name was a good name though. “Haruto! Where are you? God damn it? I’m lost help me Haruto!” Puffing and huffing, Akiko was lost within the mazes of the school on her first day. Akiko was a little dumb for not checking the board.

“Akiko! God damn you! How did you get separated from me?!” Her good friend’s voice came from somewhere behind her, so Akiko whipped towards that direction.

“Haruto! I missed you! My saviour!” To the girl leaping towards Haruto, with fake crocodile tears in her eyes, Haruto merely stepped aside as Akiko nearly kissed the floor. “So mean!"

Haruto deadpanned mercilessly, “You should have just checked the board instead of screaming my name all around the first place. Now I have everyone wondering who the hell a Haruto is. You’ve forced me, the socially awkward person, to be known throughout the entire school on our first! First! Day of school! You falling would have been better!”

Pushing herself up from the floor, Akiko begged for forgiveness from her annoyed friend for about the entire journey as they walked to their classroom. The usual procedures happen as Akiko and Haruto end up sitting next to each other due to their first names having the same letters. The moment the two of them saw that the got the back row seats, a huge grin was obviously present. They high-fived each other before sitting to start their day. Two lessons in and Akiko already made friends, whereas Haruto wasn’t exactly comfortable yet. Especially, when a certain loud orange-head boy was being super noisy with a blueberry guy. Well, the said guy, Kageyama, reminded her of a blueberry, due to his black eyes and black hair that seemed a little off. It was black, she knew it, but yet somehow it reminded her of the dark blue from blueberries. Was she hallucinating? Maybe she’s just craving for some blueberries right now.

“Hey what you thinking ‘bout?”  A face popped up in front of her as her best friend walks to her side and tilt her head sideways so low her head almost touches the desk.

“Blueberries.”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile in Nekoma, a certain someone seems to be late to school. Yukiko (Yukiko - Child of Happiness 幸子) was known as the overall perfect example of a good student. For her to be late on the first day of school was something that was about to happen, and she was going to do everything she possibly can to stop that from becoming a reality.

Taking the steps two at a time Yukiko tried to balance her heavy bag with all the books she was carrying in her hands. _Why is school such a bitch?_ Willing her legs to go as fast as they can, she managed to reach her floor right when the bell rang. Already planning her own funeral she stepped into the class and went up to the home room teacher, all the while her legs shook.

“I-I’m sorry I’m late!” She said in her bravest voice. The teacher took one look at her face and let out a chuckle.

"Hmm.. well, you're not that late, only a minute after the bell. Besides, it's the first day of school." The teacher motioned for her to take a seat, and Yukiko does so quietly, taking a seat besides an unfairly tall silver haired boy. 

_"Oh thank god, I'm not sitting behind him."_

 

+

 

It was currently lunchtime, Yukiko was standing in the line to receive her food. She recalled what happened during her first few lessons. Everything so far was going on as usual, and no disruptions in her routine. Except during English lesson. The task was to get into pairs chosen by the teacher and make a descriptive poster of all the things you love, ‘So that we get to know each other better’ she said. And since the universe seemed to hate her, she got paired with the same guy from her homeroom; Lev Haiba. Lev was annoying, with the way that he had to duck to get into class, with the way that he had to bend down to talk to people. Okay, Yukiko was just salty that she looked like a midget compared to him. Yukiko tried to ignore all of that. Besides, whenever she was paired up with someone, she ended up doing all the work alone anyways, so she can avoid social contact with people that she's not yet familiar with. This time was going to be no different. If he wanted to help, he can _try_ to, but people like him usually leave all the work to her. She looked at the line, moving slower than a snail then looked at her watch to check the time. It has been fifteen minutes since lunch started. At this rate she would get her food fifteen minutes before the end of lunch and wouldn’t be able to start her project. Yukiko decided to skip her lunch, but just then a boy’s face blocked her vision. A boy’s face she recognized. “Hey Yuki!” He exclaimed. Since when did I give him the permission to call me by my nickname? Yukiko thought out loud and he just chuckled and said. “Well we’re not strangers so though it would be OK. Anyways, I’m here to say that I won’t be able to help you.-” There it is. “-because I have to practice volleyball today! Bye!” Before he could run away though a black haired boy grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back.

“What do you mean practice volleyball? There’s no practice today. Besides, I haven't actually allowed you to join our team yet, _foreign student._ ” The taller boy looked at him nervously. 

“Um…extra practice…?” The black haired boy just sighed in exasperation.

“If you’re not gonna help her, I’m banning you from the club for a whole month. Oh,  maybe I should just never let you join the club since you don't have the traits of being hardworking or being able to work in a team.” Lev frowned at this and reluctantly agreed to meet up with the girl in the library after school to finish the project. Grateful for the other guy's interference, Yukiko took a second look at the guy and realized just how ridiculous his hairstyle is for the first time. His hair was styled to stand up and his right eye was partially covered by a few locks of hair. Overall he looked like he forgot to brush his hair this morning. Yukiko wanted to point that out but decided not to make enemies on the first day of school and let it slide.

“Sorry about this kid, he’s _really_ into volleyball. Hope he didn’t cause much trouble.” She just smiled nervously and told him it was no bother. That’s when she noticed the cat charm dangling from his pocket that was from a certain famous maker of plushies in Japan. It was the limited version one too. Without a second thought she blurted out something she would regret for the rest of her life. 

"Oh you got the limited version Calico cat one, huh? Ah, you should have gotten the Shiba Inu one, since, you know... dogs are better?" After realising, she just let her thoughts flow out of her mouth, Yukiko immediately slammed her palm onto her mouth as the said guy gave her a _"bitch, what did you just say, you wanna go?"_ look. 

 _"Ah fuck, Yukiko, you hot mess. You can go die in a hole now."_ She thought to herself as she coughs awkwardly into her fist and immediately ran away after saying sorry to the now dumbfounded stranger.

 

* * *

 

 

Aoba Johsai. A private high school in the Miyagi prefecture. Standing in front of the lockers, Shizuka (Shizuka  - Quiet summer 静夏) felt like she was about to throw up. Even after transferring into 3 different school in the span of 10 years is not enough to make first days of school conquerable. 

“Fuck it.”  She said as she did her morning routines and walked to her supposed class. She slid the door open to see a bunch of girls crowding around a pretty cute guy, with another cute guy that has a dark look on his face as he pulls out a volleyball from his bag. He got ready to chuck it at that guy that was still oblivious to what was going on. Shizuka prayed for him, and wished him good luck as that guy really looked ready to _murder_. Alas, the ball was chucked, and it flew towards the other guy. That was supposed to be what happened, but the guy moved last second. Hence, causing the ball to be sent flying towards Shizuka who was approaching a random seat near the volleyball dude.

“Crap! Watch out!” Ah, the ball was flying towards her. Ah, what should she do.

She set it. On instinct. Because Tendou used to drag her to his volleyball practice and make her set sometimes. Crap. “A-ah! I set it… I'm sorry!” Hey, at least her face wasn't smashed right?

Gasps of surprise echoed throughout the room as people stared in astonishment as the ball gently falls right into Mr. Flirty’s arms. “Woah, do you play volleyball, new girl?”

"Don’t call someone ‘new girl’ crappy Oikawa!”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Wait a minute, Oikawa, Iwa-chan?

Shizuka gasped loudly, stopping the bickering two as she realizes who these people are. “Oh my god, Iwaizumi! You’ve changed so much! You have biceps now?! Yo, it’s Shizuka!”

"Shizuka!” Iwaizumi said, stretching over to go in for a hug.

“Iwaizumi!” Chuckling, Shizuka went forward to embrace her good friend over the table.

“I-I thought you moved to Shiratorizawa!” Iwaizumi asked, bewildered.

With an eye roll, Shizuka replied, “Guess who had to move again!”

“Hey, welcome back! Long time no see!” At this point, the bystanders turned to leave to not interrupt the heartwarming moment' however, some nosy people are still standing around Oikawa to see his reaction as the two old friends continue to catch up on past events. 

Meanwhile, Oikawa is completely left out of this conversation, and stands there with a blank face.

 

 

“Iwa-chan! Who is this girl?” Oikawa whined.

  
+

It was after school, and volleyball practice was commencing as usual as the first years started tomorrow. “Iwa-chan! Who was that girl during homeroom?! Your girlfriend?” Trashy Oikawa shouted out loud, catching the attention of everyone, and I mean everyone of the team as they start to crowd Iwaizumi like hungry sharks. Things like “When did you start having a girlfriend?” and “Congratulations,” were being thrown around as a few fangirls were upset at the idea of him being taken.

“Crappy Oikawa! She’s not my girlfriend. She’s my childhood friend like you. We’ve known each other for years now. She was never in the same classes as me even in middle school, and we had met by pure coincidence. We met before middle school, by the way, so we go _way_ back too. Anyway, she had to move constantly and we continued to keep in contact.”

“Ohhhh!” Oikawa said as he tossed and then catch the ball while dispersing everyone. ‘She’s very interesting! And pretty cute!”

Iwaizumi immediately deadpanned, "I think she would be your match, she can be quite flirty, and I even heard she had quite a lot of fangirls in her old high school."

"A challenge then, that's interesting, it would be fun to mess with her!" Oikawa's head was promptly smashed by a flying volleyball.

 

+

 

Meanwhile, Shizuka was glaring at her phone, clearly irritated. She was waiting for her dear friend to come out while leaning against one of the pillars located in front of the main doors of the school's main building. "Shizuka! I'm so sorry I'm late! Ahh!" A boy ran out of the building, shouted while lunging himself at her. Shizuka, who was pulled into a bear hug, patted the boy's shoulder gently to signal him to let go. 

"Let's go, we're gonna miss the train at this point, Susumu." (Susumu- 进 with the name having the take of make progress, advance)

 

* * *

 

 

"So... how was school today guys?" Shizuka tentatively asked her group of friends that she was Scype calling. Groans of regret sounded except for the cheery boy.

"Horrible, because of _someone_!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_!"

**"I wanna die in a hole..."**

"Good, which is as usual. I meant school, by the way, not the previous comment."

"That's nice to hear Milk, and oh god, just _what_ had happened in Karasuno and Nekoma."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cRINGING LMAO. Also, if you see any mistake regarding spelling or the likes OR any wrong Haikyuu facts, tell me!


End file.
